judaismwikiaorg_he-20200215-history
האבילות בימי הספירה והשמחה בל"ג בעומר
1. מהי סיבת האבילות המיוחדת בימי ספירת העומר? 2. מהי השמחה בל"ג שבספירה? ומה המקור לה במקורותינו העתיקים? 3. מהו הקשר בין: פסח - ל"ג בעומר - מתן תורה? אֲבֵלוּת בִּימֵי הַסְּפִירָה המקור התלמודי היחיד בתלמוד בבלי הוא ביבמות סב, וכדאי ללמוד את כל הסוגיה על מנת להיכנס לתוכן העניין כולו, ולדלות ממנו הפנינים השייכות למאור התורה בעניין זה. משנה (יבמות סא,ב): לא ייבטל אדם מפרייה ורבייה אלא אם כן יש לו בנים, בית שמאי אומרים שני זכרים ובית הלל אומרים זכר ונקבה, שנאמר: "זָכָר וּנְקֵבָה בְּרָאָם" (בראשית ה:ב). גמרא (בדף סב,ב): מתניתין דלא כרבי יהושע, דתניא רבי יהושע אומר: נשא אדם אשה בילדותו, ישא אשה בזקנותו, היו לו בנים בילדותו, יהיו לו בנים בזקנותו. שנאמר (קהלת יא:ו): בַּבֹּקֶר זְרַע אֶת זַרְעֶךָ, וְלָעֶרֶב אַל תַּנַּח יָדֶךָ, כִּי אֵינְךָ יוֹדֵעַ אֵי זֶה יִכְשַׁר, הֲזֶה אוֹ זֶה, וְאִם שְׁנֵיהֶם כְּאֶחָד - טוֹבִים. רבי עקיבא אומר: למד תורה בילדותו, ילמד תורה בזקנותו, היו לו תלמידים בילדותו, יהיו לו תלמידים בזקנותו. שנאמר: בבקר זרע את זרעך וכו'. אָמְרוּ: שנים עשר אלף זוגים תלמידים היו לו לר' עקיבא מגבת ועד אנטיפטרס, וכולן מתו בפרק אחד מפני שלא נהגו כבוד זה לזה. והיה העולם שָׁמֵם. עד שבא רבי עקיבא אצל רבותינו שֶׁבַּדָּרוֹם(1) וּשְׁנָאָהּ להם: רבי מאיר(2), רבי יהודה(3), ורבי יוסי(4), ורבי שמעון(5), ורבי אלעזר בן שַׁמּוּעַ(6), והם הם העמידו תורה אותה שעה. תנא: כולם מתו מפסח ועד עצרת גורסים: ועד פְּרוֹס(7) עצרת(8). אמר רב חמא בר אבא ואיתימא ר' חייא בר אבין - כולם מתו מיתה רעה. מאי היא? אמר רב נחמן אסכרה. אמר רב מתנא - הלכה כר' יהושע. עד כאן לשון סוגיית הגמרא ביבמות. הערות שעלו בלימוד הקטע הנ"ל: :א. מעניין שאומר זאת דווקא ר' עקיבא, שהחל ללמוד תורה רק בגיל ארבעים. בגופו ידע משמעות היות תלמיד וגם רב בזקנותו. :ב. מלבד פשט הסוגייה שר' יהושע מפרש-דורש את הפסוק באשה וּבְבָנִים ור"ע בתורה ובתלמידים, יש אולי מקום לומר שגם דברי ר' יהושע מכוונים בעומקם אל התורה. אשה הרי היא כלה והיא עם ישראל, תורה היא כְּתוּבָּה ובנים הם תלמידים. ראה למשל בסוף הפיוט הנאמר במוסף דשבועות, ובו תרי"ג מצוות: עליונים שָׂשׂוּ ותחתונים עלזו בְּקַבָּלַת כַּלָּה כְּתוּבַּת חָתָן. ועל תלמידים נדרש כל המלמד בן חבירו תורה, מעלה עליו הכתוב כאילו יְלָדוֹ. שנאמר ואלה תולדות אהרן ומשה (במדבר ג:א), וכתיב ואלה שמות בני אהרן (שם ג:ב)? לומר לך: אהרן יָלַד ומשה לימד, לפיכך נקראו על שמו (סנהדרין יט,ב). ולפי זה אולי בעצם אין כל מחלוקת בין רבי יהושע לבין ר"ע שדבריו מובאים מיד לאחר דברי ר' יהושע, וניתן אולי לומר שר"ע למעשה אך מפרש את עומק דברי קודמו! :ג. לא זכיתי להבין משמעות ה"אָמְרוּ" שבסוגייתנו. ואולי יש קשר כלשהו בין אמרו זה ללשון השו"ע שאומרים. ראה לקמן. :ד. יש אומרים שמיתה רעה כוונתה ברמז עמום מפאת צנזורה חיצונית או פנימית למרד בר כוכבא (ראה לקמן ובנספח האנגלי, עמ' 3). :ה. דברי רב מתנא הלכה כר' יהושע היא פסיקת התלמוד כַּבּרייתא וכנגד משנתנו המסתפקת בשני בנים לפי ב"ש או בן ובת לפי ב"ה. חובה היא לקיים מצוות וְלָעֶרֶב כדברי ר' יהושע. ומוכח הדבר גם מלשון תחילת הסוגייה מתניתין דלא כר' יהושע. ומתוך העיון בסוגייה אפשר להבין את הסיבה לאבלות. מלבד עצם המיתה הנוראה במרד השני שהגמרא מתארת בפרק הניזקין במסכת גִּטִּין ואף היסטוריונים רומיים ציינוה, יש כאן נקודה נוספת. העולם ללא תורה הוא תּוֹהוּ, הוא שָׁמֵם, אין סיבה ואין תכלית לקיומו. כך נִרְאֶה גם מן הגמרא (עבודה זרה ט,ב): אלפיים שנה תוהו, אלפיים שנה תורה מאברהם: "ואת הנפש אשר עשו", ואלפיים שנה ימות המשיח. וכן ידוע מאמרם ז"ל אִיסְתַּכֵּיל באורייתא וּבְרָא עָלְמָא. הקב"ה רצה להיטיב עם ברואיו, ולכן ברא את עולמו על פי התורה, ואח"כ נתן לעולמו את התורה ע"י בני ישראל. וזו, אֵפוֹא, הסיבה לאבילות: תקופת זוהר גדולה ומאירה הייתה להפצת התורה, ללימודה ולהוראתה באותו דור של ר' עקיבא. ולמעשה תיקון העולם כולו כרצון ה' בעצם בריאתו. כשני דורות לאחר החורבן (70 לספירתם) הצליח ר' עקיבא (כנראה לפני 130 לספירתם) להעמיד שנים עשר אלף זוגות של לומדי תורה. התורה גָּדְלָה והתרחבה, והיה סיכוי רב להגברת כוחה ולהפצתה בעולמו של הקב"ה כולו, שכל תכליתו תורה. והנה באה אותה עבירה של לא נהגו כבוד זה לזה, והם מתו במגיפה. העולם היה שמם, חזר ממש לתקופת התוהו, ללא תורה וללא מטרה. חיים בלבד, אך ללא נפש-החיים. אבל אז רבי עקיבא לא התייאש, הלך לדרום להחכים תלמידים חדשים וגם את עצמו, ומתלמידַי - יותר מכולם, וְקִיֵּם בגופו מצוות וְלָעֶרֶב. כאן, כנראה, עֶרֶב מסמל גם חושך מתורה. גם בלילה שחור אַל תַּנַּח יָדֶךָ, כִּי אֵינְךָ יוֹדֵעַ אֵי זֶה יִכְשַׁר. הוא מצא שם חמישה תלמידים בלבד לעומת שנים עשר אלף הזוגות שקדמו להם! האם אין זו סיבה לצער? לכל הדורות כולם? מי יודע איזו תורה הייתה יכולה להיות לנו היום! הרי עתניאל בן קנז, למשל, היה צריך להחזיר שלושת אלפים הלכות מתוך פלפולו, כאשר מת משה רבינו! (הוריות טז,א) וכאן חמישה לעומת עשרים וארבעה אלף! מה כוחם? מי ישער מה איבדנו ולעולם לא יחזור. הרי בוודאי זהו אֵבֶל עצום! וַאֲבֵדָה גדולה זו התרחשה דווקא בתוך עונת השנה שהיא תקופת הציפייה למתן תורה, בתוך שבעת השבועות של הספירה שבין פסח לעצרת. דווקא אז חל ההפסד האיום של תורתם של עשרים וארבעה אלף לומדי תורה. הלא כולם היו גם תַּנָּאִים פוטנציאליים. יוצא אם כן, שהפסד התורה, מהות העולם וסיבת קיומו, הוא הסיבה העמוקה להפיכת תקופה זו לאורך ההיסטוריה היהודית מֵאוֹרָה (זו תורה. בבלי מגילה טז,ב) וּמִשִּׂמְחָה (זו תורה. פקודי ה' ישרים, משמחי לב. תהלים יט:ט) לְיָגוֹן וּלְאֵבֶל גדול. שִׂמְחָה בְּלַ"ג בָּעוֹמֶר שולחן ערוך, אורח חיים, סימן תצ"ג סעיף ב. לשון המחבר מרן ר' יוסף קארו: :נוהגים שלא להסתפר עד ל"ג בעומר שאומרים - שאז פסקו מלמות… והרמ"א:… ומרבים בו קצת שמחה ואין אומרים בו תחנון וכו'. :ובביאור הגר"א ד"ה "ומרבים" אומר: כמ"ש שמצינו, שכתוב בסוף תענית שבו פסקו מֵתֵי מדבר. בציווי הגר"א, מצווה לשמוע דעת גדולים, עיינתי אומנם בסוף מסכת תענית, ונתקשיתי: מה זאת אומרת שבו פסקו מתי מדבר, והרי במשנה שם (תענית כו,ב.) כתוב שהשמחה היא בחמישה עשר באב ולא בל"ג בעומר? ועל ט"ו באב אומרת אומנם הגמרא שם (בדף לב וכן בבבא בתרא קכ,ב-קכא,א) שהדבר השלישי שקרה בו הוא: רבה בר בר חנה, אמר ר' יוחנן יום שֶׁכָּלוּ בו מתי מדבר. אך מה הקשר לל"ג בעומר? חשבתי שאין דַי בקריאת דברי הגר"א "שבו פסקו מתי מדבר", אלא יש לשים לב ולעיין בכל "סוף תענית" כלשונו, ולקרוא את ההמשך, את עניין הדיבור עם משה, הפסקתו וַחֲזָרָתוֹ. לאחר דברי ר' יוחנן הנ"ל אומרת שם הגמרא: דאמר מר עד שלא כָּלוּ מֵתֵי מדבר - לא היה דיבור עם משה, שנאמר ויהי כאשר תַּמּוּ כל אנשי המלחמה לָמוּת… וידבר ה' אֵלַי, - אֵלַי היה הדיבור. רש"י בדיבור המתחיל "דאמר מר" אומר: לפיכך יום טוב הוא. ובדיבור המתחיל "לא היה הדיבור עם משה" אומר רש"י: בייחוד ובחיבה, דכתיב וידבר ה' אלי, אלי נתייחד הדיבור. ואע"ג דמקמי הכי כתיבי קראי בהו וידבר, איכא דאמרי לא היה פה אל פה אלא בחזיון לילה. ואז בס"ד, זכיתי כמדומני, להבין למה הצכוון הגאון רבי אליהו מווילנא בהערתו כאן: שבו פסקו מתי מדבר. לפי הסברנו לעיל, הרי האסון הגדול של ימי הספירה היה מיתת תלמידי החכמים באלפיהם ואיבוד התורה. העולם ללא תורה היה בסכנת חזרה לתוהו. והנה אומר המחבר שאומרים שאז פסקו מלמות. התורה שהיא מהותם של אותם תלמידי החכמים שמתו, לא נעלמה ולא נאלמה עם מיתתם. תודה לָאֵ-ל פסקה מיתתם. היה אור בקצה המנהרה החשוכה. חיי התורה, לימודה והפצתה נמשכו על אף ההפסד הגדול. התורה, נשמת העולם וסיבת קיומו, הפסיקה, אפוא, את מיתתה. תופעה זו מקבילה, לדעת הגר"א, למיתתם ולהפסקת מיתתם של מתי המדבר. דור דיעה, דור מקבלי התורה במעמד הר סיני, מתו, ומיתתם גרמה לכך שֶׁמֹּשֶׁה, שכל כולו לא נברא אלא להיות שליח ה' לְלַמֵּד לבנ"י תורה לא יכול היה לקיים את תפקידו. אין קיומו כמשה ללא הדיבור. והנה פסקה מיתתם. הדיבור הישיר של ה' אל משה, שהוא התושבע"פ(9), ושמכוחו של דיבור זה מלמד הוא את בני ישראל את תורת ה', חזר אליו עם הפסקת מיתתם. והיא היא השמחה והיום-טוב של חמישה עשר באב. את אותה שמחה משווה הגר"א לשמחה של ל"ג בעומר. כדבריו: כ"ש בסוף תענית, שבו פסקו מתי מדבר. כן, אומר הגאון, גם כאן בל"ג בעומר: בו פסקו מתי מדבר. באותו זמן שפסקה מיתת תלמידי רבי עקיבא, ולא היה דיבור, והיה העולם שמם, אז, ודווקא אז, הלך רבי עקיבא, ומצא תלמידים חדשים, בבחינת "אֵלַי היה הדיבור". חזרה התורה. המגיפה גורמת התוהו נעצרה, והתורה התחדשה מתוך הֶחֳרָבוֹת כאותו פֶנִיקְס, מתוך ההפיכה. ואולי זוהי משמעות הערת הגאון דווקא על המלים של הרמ"א "ומרבים בו קצת שמחה": "מַרְבִּים" כי במקורה הרי הייתה זו תקופת שמחה; "קצת" בגלל הפסד התורה העצום של 24 אלפי התַּנָּאִים; אך "שמחה" בגלל חזרתה של התורה ליושנה, ואפילו אם בחמישה תלמידים בלבד מדובר. בואו וראו את המשנה וכל יתר חלקי התורה: מכילתות סיפרא סיפרי ומדרשי אגדה שנבעו מאותם חמישה ענקים, ואשר מפיהם חיים אנו עד היום! ועל דרך הרמז: פסקו מתי מִדְבָּר - והדִּבּוּר חזר. (וגם תורת הסוד של רשב"י.) באמרי את הנ"ל באזני דודי מורי ורבי הרה"ג ירחמיאל יעקב דושינסקי זצ"ל, ראב"ד דרום אפריקה, שְׂרִיד מחנות הָעַבְדוּת וההשמדה, צעק ואמר: היודע אתה מה זה לצאת מתוך קבר?! הרי לעולם לא תדע ולא תבין! ולכן אוסיף. נכון: עיקר הסיבה לשמחת ל"ג העומר וליום טוב בו, היא בעצם הפסקת המוות וביציאה ממיתה לחיים! אנשים שֶׁשָּׂרְדוּ את שואת דורנו הנוראה, יודעים מה זו שמחה של שחרור ממחנות, של יציאה מבור קברך לחיים - פשוטו כמשמעו. ואולי כִּוֵּן דודי זצ"ל גם לרש"י (בתענית שם וכן לרשב"ם נכדו (בבבא בתרא שם) המביאים: (רש"י ד"ה שכלו מתי מדבר) : דתניא: כל ארבעים שנה שהיו במדבר בכל ערב תשעה באב היה הכרוז יוצא ואומר: צאו לחפור. והיה כל אחד ואחד יוצא וחופר לו קבר, וישן בו, שמא ימות קודם שיחפור. ולמחר הכרוז יוצא וקורא: יבדלו חיים מן המתים. וכל שהיה בו נפש חיים, היה עומד ויוצא. וכל שנה היו עושין כן. ובשנת ארבעים שנה עשו, ולמחר עמדו כולן חיים! וכיון שראו כך, תמהו ואמרו: שמא טעינו בחשבון החדש?! חזרו ושכבו בקבריהן בלילות עד ליל חמשה עשר. וכיון שראו שנתמלאה הלבנה בחמשה עשר, ולא מת אחד מהם, ידעו שחשבון חדש מכוון, וכבר ארבעים שנה של גזרה נשלמו. קבעו אותו הדור לאותו היום יום טוב. ואולי אומנם, כִּוֵּן הגאון בהערתו כאן גם ללשון סוף המדרש קבעו...לאותו היום יום טוב. פֶּסַח - לַ"ג בָּעוֹמֶר - מַתָּן תּוֹרָה במבט כלל-ישראלי היסטורי יש כאן תקומה מתוך תוכם של אֵפֶר וְעָפָר. זו עצמה סיבה לשמחה: אולי זאת אשר עשה ה' לנו של"ג בעומר, י"ח באייר, יום חידושה של תורה, חל דווקא בתוך המעגל הרחב שבין פסח זמן-חירותנו ולקראת שבועות זמן-מתן-תורתנו. בתוך תקופת שמחת הציפייה למתן תורה מציינים אנו בחדווה את חזרת התורה שבעל-פה לחיים בזמנים הקשים של רבי עקיבא ותלמידיו. אולם ל"ג בעומר חל גם בתוך המעגל הקטן ב"חול-המועד-גאולה", בין יום העצמאות, ה' באייר, לבין יום ירושלים, כ"ח בו, שני החגים המסמלים שיבתנו לציון, מתוך ההפיכה, מִתּוֹךְ תקופת האבל של ימי הספירה וּבְתוֹכָהּ. במדינת ישראל וּמִכֹּחָהּ זכינו לעולם של תורה כפי שלא היה, למיטב ידיעותינו ההיסטוריות, באף דור. וממילא, אם כלשון השו"ע אומרים שאז פסקו מלמות, אם כן יש סיבה מספיק טובה לעשות מל"ג בעומר יום טוב. ולפי הגאון אף אולי יותר מיום טוב רגיל וכלשון המשנה בסוף תענית לא היו ימים טובים לישראל כיום הכיפורים וְכַחֲמִשָּׁה עשר באב. הערות # הרוצה להחכים - ידרים. בניין 'הפעיל' במקרה זה משמעותו כפולה: 'פּוֹעַל-עומד' אך גם 'פועל-יוצא'. לפיכך: הרוצה להחכים את אחרים דהיינו תלמידים - ידרים! # הוא רבי מאיר בעל הנס - סתם משנה ר' מאיר. # הוא רבי יהודה בן רבי אילעי, שהוא סתם ר' יהודה של מִשְׁנָתֵנוּ וְשֶׁבַּבָּרַיְתוֹת. # הוא רבי יוסי בן חלפתא, שהוא סתם ר' יוסי של משנתינו ושבברייתות. # הוא רבי שמעון בר יוחאי, שהוא סתם ר' שמעון של משנתינו ושבברייתות. # הוא סתם רבי אלעזר של משנתינו ושבברייתות. # פרוס משמעותו חצי יחידת זמן. אין זה סביר ש"פרוס עצרת" יהיה חצי של יחידת הזמן הקטנה ביותר: יום. לשבוע אין 'חצי'. אם כן, יחידת הזמן הבאה היא 30 יום, חודש. חציו הוא 15 יום. אם נפחית מ49 ימי הספירה 15 נקבל 34. אם נניח ש"עד" שבכאן הוא "עד - ולא בכלל", יצא לנו, אפוא, שמתו רק במשך 33 יום. ובראשונים פירשו ה"פרוס" שהוא חצי ה"דורשים בהלכות חג קודם לחג שלושים יום". חשוב, אולם, להדגיש שכל עניין ל"ג עצמו כיום מיוחד בתוך הספירה אינו מוזכר כלל בתלמודים ובמדרשים. הוא מאוחר. גירסת "פרוס עצרת" היא הרמז היחיד. # המקור לגירסת "פרוס" הוא ר' אברהם בן נתן הירחי, ספר המנהיג, מהדורת י' רפאל, ירושלים תשל"ח, עמ' תקלח. # הערה בשם דודי מו"ר הרה"ג ירחמיאל יעקב דושינסקי זצ"ל, אב"ד דרום אפריקה: "וידבר" הרי זו פעולה של על-פה. ה' מדבר אל משה, משה שומע את דברי ה' (כל מצווה ומצווה) הנאמרים לו על-פה, ורק אז כותב אותם. מכאן יוצא, בפשטות גמורה, שהתורה שבעל פה קדמה כרונולוגית לזו שבכתב! Some more remarks: Re: 2. Can you connect this dvar-tora to the 'chovat sfira' of the omer time, which is after all the most important halachic feature of this period? - This I already did. The original TA'AM for the mitzvah of sfira is not written & on its surface it looks as one of the gzeyrot without ta'am, like para aduma etc. think I saw it written somewhere. Worthwhile checking "more nevuchim" perhaps. Even the agricultural reason is not mentioned clearly. Why "shiv'ah shavu'ot tispor lach mehachel chermesh baqamah"? Why days and weeks? So here we are really forced to go to midrash, parshanut & even qabbalah for the meaning of the actual halachot of sfirah. Please try also to work on it during chag, I'll try to do the same. - But my "midrashic" "vort" re the connections between sfirah - avelut for loosing torah - & simcha on la"g for regaining it within the period of sfirah is based on one of the famous explanations for sfira (please help me find the source), which emphasises the longing of bney yisrael toward the receiving of the torah on the 50th day after their triumphant going out from egypt, and this point is clear, I hope, from my paper. "Behotzi'acha et ha'am mimitzrayim ta'avdun et ha'elo-him al hahar hazeh". Re: 1. What is the connection between 'lo nahagu kavod ze baze' and mered bar-kochva? - There has been a lot written about that and about the 'hiding' from Rome & Church between the lines in codes etc. re the real story of the mass death of that revolt. It is quite unusual that 24000 will die in such a short period in some magefah/plague or for the reason of 'lo nahagu kavod ze baze'. who was in bet-din-shel-ma'alh to hear the reason? Thus all these: 'g`vat ad antipatres', 'pereq echad', 'mitah ra'ah', 'askarah', 'lo nahagu kavod ze laze', 'darom' etc. - some scholars claim, are hints to the mered/revolt & its details. It is well known that Rabi Aqiva declared bar-kokhva mashiach, collected money and people (talmidim-hesder-shiluvnikim?) all over the empire for the mered. He himself died with the 'massreqot shael barzel' at that period. . . - So if you, my dear Eli, want a 'chutzpedig' but a good guess for hints, here you are: 'Lo nahagu kavod ze Laze'. Who is 'ze Laze'? They called a very well organised rebellion against Rome, "ze" = the talmidim-soldiers-rebels (and their "ZE 'Ey-li") did not 'give kavod' TO / “Le” "ze" = the Romans (and their "ZEus" - chiddush of today with your z`chut. Thanks, MD). This is not just a "midrash" or some "Purim-Toyreh". Because: First: and here I quote a piece from "Wanderings, Chaim Potok's (z”l) History of the Jews" pp 301-303: Hadrian... forbade under penalty of death the public reading of the Torah, the observation of the Sabbath and festivals, the teaching of the law, the ordination of rabbis. He founded a Roman colony, Aelia Capitolina - his name was Aelius Adrianus - at Jerusalem and placed a shrine of Jupiter (the Roman version of the same Greek Zeus. MD) on the site of the destroyed temple. He saw it all as a way of ironing out a minor and distant wrinkle in his empire. The Jews of Palestine saw it as an end to Judaism. End of quote. Second: The Jews killed many Romans until, the legions had suffered such heavy casualties that Hadrian, in his report on the war to the Senate, omitted the traditional salutation "I trust you and your children are well; I and my troops are well..." (Because he had enormous losses. MD) End of quote. Third: The historians here you should consult Boba, the new lover of history in the fam. He should obtain some good sources for our questions! say: The Romans reported that 50 fortresses had been reduced, 985 (!) villages had been leveled, and 580,000 (!) Jews had been killed in skirmishes and battles in addition to countless others who had perished of starvation, fire, disease. End of quote from above book, (only the (-)'s are mine. MD.) מקורות מיכאל דושינסקי, אייר ה'תש"מ (תוקן בניסן ה'תשס"ו) קטגוריה:מיכאל דושינסקי קטגוריה:ספירת העומר קטגוריה:ל"ג בעומר